


Problem-Solving

by Caedmon



Series: In an hour or less: Olicity in a jiffy! [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Up, argument, road trip fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's first argument was a couple of days after he came back from Nanda Parbat, and just after they left Starling City.</p><p>It started in bed. And it ended there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem-Solving

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut here, just some making out. 
> 
> I own nothing, and all mistakes are mine. Unbeta-ed.
> 
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

Their first argument was a couple of days after Oliver came back and they took off for parts unknown, and it took place in bed. 

She was curled into his side, her fingertips lightly tracing the scars and tattoos she knew so well after years of watching him prance around shirtless and daydreaming of this very scenario. The reality of the moment was so much better, and his skin was smoother than she'd ever imagined. The raised scars were not as hard as she'd thought they would be, and her mind wandered idly to how fitting that was for her boyfriend ( _boyfriend?_ Still getting used to that); that he was not nearly as tough and hard as everyone thought. Not for her. She saw his soft underbelly. 

His fingertips were not idle, either. They stroked her upper arm idly, smiling softly at the memory of what he had just survived and how he had beaten all of it to come home to her. He certainly hadn't planned to. He'd fully expected to sacrifice himself for the city and lose her forever. Somehow, though, she had saved the city. She had saved him. She _always_ saved him. Oliver wondered if she knew how much she had saved him. 

He craned his neck slightly and kissed the top of her sweet-smelling head. "Thank you."

Oliver could feel the smile against his chest and hear it in her voice. "For what?"

"For being you. For saving me over and over. For loving me. I still can't believe you love me."

Felicity raised up, moving her hand across his chest to brace herself with her hand on the other side of his chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I do love you, Oliver. I have for a long time."

He shifted, pulling her up to his mouth and kissing her soundly. She smiled against his mouth as they broke the kiss, and he smiled back. "I just find that so hard to believe. And I'm so grateful."

Felicity didn't say anything to that, she just let her twinkling eyes speak for her. "So where to, Mr. Queen?"

"Ohhh," he growled good-naturedly, "don't call me Mr. Queen."

"There was a time you made me call you that."

"I didn't like it, though."

Felicity laughed. "Liar, liar, trousers _au flambé_. Do you mean to tell me that you never had any naughty secretary fantasies during that time?" Oliver opened his mouth to protest his innocence and Felicity continued. "Because I did."

Oliver's mouth hung open and Felicity giggled at him. He spoke after a moment. "You...you did?"

"Sure did. _Mr. Queen._ "

Oliver either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge her sarcasm. "Well maybe we can..." he stammered.

"Maybe we can," she agreed, still smiling. Oliver watched her a moment then kissed her, hard. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She beamed up at him. "Now," she said, tracing patterns on his chest. "Down to business. Where are we going for vacation?"

"We're not going on vacation. We're running away with the circus, just without the circus."

Felicity's smile vanished and she watched him closely, looking for signs of humor. "I thought we were going on vacation."

Oliver shook his head. "No."

Felicity narrowed her eyes. "I don't like circuses."

Oliver didn't flinch. "Good, because there is no circus. Just us running away."

She moved her arm and rolled away, taking care to keep herself covered. Oliver sat up behind her. "What did I do? Why are you pissed?"

Felicity counted to five under her breath, then sat up to face him. "I thought this was a _vacation_ , maybe a lengthy vacation, but still a vacation. We would get to know each other as a couple, then go home to Starling City to start a life together."

Oliver was nonplussed. "I want to start a life together somewhere else. New York. L.A. Las Vegas. A cabin in the Rockies."

"Oliver, our lives are in Starling City. That's where we belong." Her voice was calm, controlled but her eyes were flashing. Oliver recognized this version of Felicity and began to tread lightly.

"I don't belong there anymore. Ra's ruined that for me."

"So you rebuild!" Felicity was shouting now, all semblance of calm gone as she let her anger show. "Are you going to let a dead man dictate the rest of your life? Of _our_ lives, Oliver? I don't _want_ to live in Las Vegas, where I grew up! My life was miserable there! My mother lives there! I don't _want_ to live in a cabin in the Rockies! I don't _want_ to live in New York or L.A.! I want to be at _home_. With _you_. I want us to have an apartment, with our own things! I want us to have _our_ bed and _our_ kitchen and _our_ TV and _our_ cat and _our_ couch and _our_ -"

Oliver stopped her mouth with a kiss, cupping her face with his hands as his lips moved over hers. She resisted for half a heartbeat then melted into his hands, letting the sheet she'd been clutching to her chest fall away as he pulled her into his lap and snaked his arms around her. He kissed her deeply, communicating all the love he had for her without words as best he could, lying her down on the bed and partially covering her. She slipped her arms around him and snaked one leg around his, accepting his weight.

He broke the kiss so they could both get some much needed oxygen after a while and they both panted quietly while he peppered her face with soft, small, quick kisses.

"Felicity," he said in a low, quiet voice between kisses, "I don't care where we are. I just want to be with you. If you want to go back to Starling, we'll go today. Anywhere you want, that's where we'll be. Just let me be with you." He kissed her mouth again, but pulled away quickly, leaving her whimpering a little from the loss. "But our cat? _Really?_ Do we have to?"

She giggled. "We'll name him Snookums. I've already decided."


End file.
